You're (not) A Girl
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Sakura dan sahabat pirangnya membuat ramuan cinta berdasarkan panduan buku kuno yang ada di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Dengan penuh semangat, ia membuat ramuan itu dan berencana untuk memberikan pada orang yang disukainya. Tapi ketika ramuan itu diminum oleh Naruto—/"WUAAA! APA YANG TERJADI!"/AU/three shot/Romance/alilbit of Fantasy/Trilogi of 'Ramuan Cinta'/RnR? :D


Langkah-langkah kaki jenjang gadis berambut pirang dikucir kuda itu menghampiri salah satu temannya dengan raut wajah berseri-seri. Sebuah buku kuno, dengan sampul buku yang lusuh dan bahkan judulnya tak bisa terbaca dengan jelas ia genggam oleh jemari kanannya.

"Hei Sakura! Akhirnya aku menemukan buku ini!" pekiknya kegirangan. Ia sampai lupa akan keberadaannya di perpustakaan sekolah. Dengan cepat, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri dan melemparkan cengiran _innocent _pada beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan yang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sakura menggulirkan bola matanya. Ia menatap Ino dengan raut wajah malas. "Tak seharusnya kau berteriak dengan suaramu yang menggelegar itu, _Pig_," balas Sakura. Dari awal ia memang sudah malas menemani gadis pirang itu di perpustakaan. Ayolah, ia lebih suka pergi ke kantin dibandingkan pergi ke ruangan yang isinya dipenuhi buku-buku dan orang-orang yang hobi berkutat dengan bacaan yang menurutnya tak ada yang menarik. Waktu istirahat seharusnya digunakan untuk makan atau bergosip—menurutnya.

Ino menarik salah satu kursi yang letaknya di samping Sakura, lalu duduk di bangku tersebut. Ia lagi-lagi menampakkan cengiran khasnya.

"Itu looh~ buku kuno yang katanya berisi ramuan-ramuan itu. Ini dia!" Gadis pirang itu menyodorkan buku yang ia bawa ke hadapan Sakura. Sakura menatap buku lusuh itu dengan tatapan ragu, tak percaya.

Untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu, ia membuka halaman-halaman awal hingga daftar isi, menampakkan menu-menu ramuan berbagai macam. Iris _aquamarine_-nya bergerak lincah dari satu nomor ke nomor berikutnya yang bertuliskan 'Ramuan Cinta'. Ia membuka halaman 157 yang memang berjudul Ramuan Cinta.

Bola mata Sakura sedikit terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka beberapa saat lalu mengatup lagi. Ia menatap Ino yang mengangguk—seolah membenarkan isi dari halaman tersebut.

"Tak ada salahnya kita coba 'kan?"

Mengingat kisah cintanya yang selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan, Sakura ikut mengangguk. Ia pikir, mungkin saja panduan dalam buku benar. Seperti kata Ino, tak ada salahnya mencoba, 'kan?

Kau salah Sakura, Ino, jika ramuan tersebut jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah, apa yang akan terjadi?

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**You're (not) A Girl** © 2013

A NaruSaku fanfiction by MizuRaiNa

Slight : GaaIno

#Trilogi of Ramuan Cinta#

**Genre** : Romance/A lilbit of Fantasy

**Warning** : AU, three shot, typos or misstypos, gaje, aneh, dll

* * *

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu membaca ulang rentetan kalimat yang ia tulis pada sehelai kertas. Tulisan yang tak lain tentang resep ramuan cinta. Ia menulisnya sendiri karena memang buku-buku antik alias kuno tak bisa dipinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah. Alasan klasik, takut buku 'peninggalan' itu hilang karena orang yang meminjam bukanlah orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan barang pinjaman. Buku itu hanya bisa dibaca di perpustakaan. Yeah, tak ada jalan lagi selain menuliskannya, seperti yang dipegangnya saat ini.

"Hm ... akar bunga mawar kuning, check. Seeokor tikus." Sakura diam sebentar. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya mengangkat seekor tikus kecil dengan pandangan jijik. "Check. Lima buah duri durian, check."

Ia menaruh tiga bahan tadi bersama bahan-bahan lain yang lebih dulu didapatkannya dengan mudah—seperti sayuran busuk, dan sebagainya. Lalu ia membaca langkah selanjutnya yang harus ia kerjakan. Ia mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Sebuah seringai tampak di bibirnya. Terbayang olehnya laki-laki yang disukainya akan jatuh cinta karena ramuan yang ia buat ini.

"Haha, kau akan bertepuk lutut padaku! Bersiap-siaplah!" ujarnya penuh semangat. Kedua lengannya bertengger di pinggangnya—berkacak pinggang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya merebus air pada sebuah panci yang terdapat di dapur. Ia memasukkan satu per satu bahannya secara berurutan, lalu mengaduknya sebentar, memasukkan bahan-bahannya lagi hingga semuanya bercampur ke dalam air yang sudah mendidih itu. Warna air yang semula putih kini berubah warna menjadi coklat kehijau-hijauan. Aroma yang menguar tercium busuk sampai-sampai gadis itu menutup hidung dengan tangan kirinya.

Pikirannya berpikir sesaat. _'Rasa ramuan ini bagaimana ya? Hmm ... aha! Sebaiknya kutambahkan gula agar rasa tak enak itu tersamarkan oleh manisnya gula! Setiap jus juga pasti diberi gula.'_

Ia mengangguk-angguk mantap. Jemarinya meraih toples gula dan menaburkannya ke dalam ramuan yang masih meletup-letup.

Dirasa gula tersebut telah melebur dengan ramuan itu, ia mematikan kompor. Ia mengaduk beberapa kali dan melihat masih ada—bahkan terbilang banyak—bahan-bahan yang tak melebur. Seperti tikus—mungkin tikus itu bisa dikatakan matang—, sayur-sayuran busuk, duri tanaman, dan lainnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya sesaat. Ia mencari saringan yang bisa menyaring ramuan itu. Hei, tentu saja tak mungkin ia menyerahkan ramuan tersebut dengan bahan-bahan 'unik' yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Ia menemukan benda tersebut lalu menyaring ramuan yang dibuatnya ke dalam sebuah wadah. Setelah selesai, ia menaruh ramuan tersebut di salah satu laci lemari piring. Yeah, untuk ditiriskan dulu sebelum ia masukkan ke dalam kulkas.

**... **

"Ino, kau sudah membuat ramuan itu 'kan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara dipelankan, berbisik-bisik pada siswi di sampingnya. Ino melirik pada _sensei _yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran sejarah Jepang di depan kelas yang tak melirik ke arahnya.

"Sudah. Kau juga? Kapan kau berikan pada lelaki _so cool_ itu, hm?" tanya Ino balik. Tentu saja dengan berbisik-bisik juga. Lagi pula ia tak ingin teman-teman di kanan, kiri dan depannya mendengar apa yang dibicarajab nereka berdua.

Iris _jade _Sakura berbinar-binar. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Istirahat nanti, setelah jam pelajaran membosankan ini berakhir." Bola matanya berputar jengah. "Kalau kau, _Pig_?"

Alis gadis bersurai pirang itu terangkat sebelah. Menimbang-nimbang waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan 'jus' itu pada siswa termalas di kelas sebelah.

"Mungkin nanti pulang sekolah. Dia jarang ke—"

"Yamanaka! Haruno! Dilarang mengobrol ketika pelajaran berlangsung!"

Sontak, mereka berdua terperanjat. Kepala mereka menunduk, tak berani menatap tatapan tajam yang di arahkan pada mereka. Ya, beginilah _sensei _yang dikategorikan _killer. _Tak akan membiarkan muridnya bergosip ria ketika ia sedang menerangkan—bahkan jika tak memperhatikan juga ia akan menegurnya.

**... **

Saat jam istirahat berlangsung, Ino lebih dulu meninggalkan Sakura dengan pergi ke kantin. Alasannya mudah saja. Rasa laparnya—katanya—sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Sedangkan Sakura? Ia merencanakan apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan ramuan yang ia bawa.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol minuman yang isinya adalah ramuan yang telah ia buat kemarin siang. Ia masih ragu. Antara memberikan ramuan itu atau tidak. Ia masih mengerutkan dahinya saat seorang laki-laki menghampiri dirinya. Hei, gadis itu tak menyadari derap langkah kaki yang semakin dekat ke arahnya karena terlalu terbuai oleh lamunannya.

"Sakura-_chan_~ apa ini?" tanya Naruto sembari merebut botol ramuan itu dari genggaman Sakura. Sakura yang sempat melamun kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia amat terkejut saat melihat lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu dengan cepat dan sigap meminum ramuan buatannya! _Hell no_! _What the_—

"Aaaa! Kenapa kau yang minum, _bakaaa_!"

Terlambat. Walaupun botol itu telah kembali ke tangan Sakura, isi cairan tersebut tersisa setengahnya lagi.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Ekspresinya benar-benar kecut. Mulutnya beberapa kali mengecap-ngecap rasa aneh yang menjalar di lidah dan seluruh rongga mulutnya.

"Rasanya aneh," gumamnya. Sakura yang mendengar itu keningnya langsung berkedut. Sungguh, lelaki di hadapannya ini sudah sering—bahkan hampir setiap hari—membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan menggangguku!" pekik Sakura lantang, membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Menyadari tatapan mata itu, Sakura mengecilkan volume suaranya. "ini bukan minuman sembarangan, Naruto-_baka_!"

Siswa bernama Naruto itu mengerutkan alisnya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan gadis di hadapannya itu. "Maksudmu apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia geram, namun tak bisa apa-apa karena memang ini sudah terjadi. "Lupakan. Bukan apa-apa. Sekarang lebih baik kau menyingkir dari hadapanku, Naruto!" Ia menatap tajam manik Naruto dengan _jade _miliknya. Reaksi lelaki itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kau galak sekali Sakura-_chan_. Aku cuma mau mengajakmu makan bareng di kantin."

_Twing twing_

Layaknya di anime-anime, dua buah perempatan terpatri di pelipisnya. Ia datang hanya untuk itu? Kenapa pake acara rebut dan asal minum ramuan miliknya? Oh, Naruto, kau membuatnya marah dua kali lipat.

_Duagh_

Sebuah bogem mentah sukses mendarat di perut lelaki itu. Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Ringisan pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Diaam! Pergi kau Naruto! Aku tak mau melihatmu!" Mau tak mau, Naruto melangkah mundur melihat kemarahan Sakura. Ia juga tak mau kena pukulan super gadis itu.

"E-etto, aku pergi Sakura-chan." Ia berbalik, melangkah pergi dengan masih berjalan mundur—sampai-sampai ia menubruk seorang siswi di kelas itu.

Seketika, _mood_ Sakura turun drastis. Ia sudah kepalang marah. Gagal total apa yang direncanakannya saat ini. Ia tiba-tiba tersentak menyadari satu hal. Amarahnya yang meluap-luap melebur seketika, tergantikan dengan ekspresi pucat pasi menghiasi wajahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto? Benarkah ia ... akan jatuh cinta padanya karena ramuan itu? _Poor_ Sakura.

**... **

Bangun pagi adalah hal termalas yang harus dilakukan oleh lelaki pirang beriris _sapphire _itu. Sungguh, ia masih ingin sekali terlelap dalam alam mimpinya. Sayang, suara jam weker yang nyaring mengusik tidurnya. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya sehingga menghadap tembok. Tapi tetap saja suara weker itu tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Ia tetap dengan posisinya.

Lima detik.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sungguh tak nyaman.

Sepuluh detik.

Ia tak tahan lagi dengan posisinya yang seperti itu. Sontak ia mendudukkan dirinya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya dengan rasa malas. Ia menggeliat sebentar, masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Tiga puluh detik.

Naruto lagi-lagi merasakan keganjalan-keganjalan pada tubuhnya. Bagian dadanya terasa agak berat. Juga ada yang ganjal dengan rambutnya. Akhirnya ia memegang dadanya, meraba-raba dadanya yang ia rasa berubah. Dadanya ... membesar? APA?  
Satu menit.

"HUWAA!" Ia segera beranjak dari kasurnya, pergi menghadap sebuah cermin yang menampakkan sebagian wajahnya. Bola matanya terbelalak lebar hingga serasa akan meloncat keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin itu.

Kedua tangannya meraba-raba dari rambutnya yang tumbuh panjang, menjuntai hingga punggungnya. Kumis kucing yang menjadi ciri khasnya kini hilang entah ke mana. Dadanya? Ia benar-benar kaget karena kedua dadanya membesar.

_Plak_

Ia menampar pipinya sendiri. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi semata. Tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah rasa sakit di pipinya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kedua tangannya menarik-narik rambut pirangnya yang panjang itu—berharap hanya rambut palsu. _But_, yeah. Itu asli karena ia merasa sakit.

_'Ini ... bukan mimpi?'_

Satu hal lagi. Ia belum memastikan satu hal. Ia meraba celana _boxer_-nya dengan ragu. Menarik karet itu dan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dan ...

"WUAAA?! APA YANG TERJADI?!"

**... **

Sakura sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Walaupun jam di rumahnya masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit, ia sedang ingin datang ke sekolah lebih awal. Entah angin apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Ia tinggal memakai sepatu. Sarapan, membereskan rumah, sudah. Ia tak perlu repot-repot karena ia hanya tinggal sendiri. Ia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang disewa oleh orang tuanya. Ia tak mau merepotkan orang tuanya yang memang sering ke luar kota itu. Baru saja ia hendak berjalan untuk membuka pintu, terdengar ketukan pintu dari arah luar.

"Sebentar," ucapnya. Ia menghampiri pintu geser itu lalu membukanya.

Bertepatan dengan dibukanya pintu, manik _jade _itu tampak heran dengan orang yang ia lihat. Ia merasa belum pernah mengenal orang tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau harus tanggung jawab!" Gadis itu semakin dibuat heran dengan ucapan gadis pirang panjang itu. Bertanggung jawab katanya? Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan? Pikirnya.

"Maksud Anda ..." Sakura mengamati gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut pirang, iris biru, dan pakaian yang ... aneh? Gadis itu memakai pakaian seperti seorang laki-laki!

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan jengkel. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. "Ini aku, Naruto. Ini semua gara-gara kau, Sakura!"

Dunia seakan terasa jungkir balik bagi Sakura. Gadis itu Naruto? _Hell_, yang benar saja?! Kenapa bisa seperti itu?

**... **

"Rambutku mau kau apakan?!"

"Sudahlah, kau turuti saja apa yang aku katakan, Naruto." Sakura berdiri di belakang Naruto yang saat ini terduduk di hadapan cermin milik Sakura. Setelah penjelasan singkat dari Naruto, Sakura paham dan segera merombak penampilan Naruto dengan memakai pakaian seragam sekolahnya.

Ia menyisir rambut pirang panjang Naruto—yang tak ia sangka begitu halus dan lembut, harum pula—dengan membaginya menjadi dua bagian. Ikat rambut yang ada di tangannya ia ikatkan pada rambut Naruto—dikucir dua. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap pantulan Naruto yang menjelma menjadi gadis sepertinya dengan gaya rambut berponi dengan rambut dikucir dua di samping. Sungguh ... imut dan ia akui, cantik.

"Mulai sekarang, namamu bukan Naruto lagi. Tapi Naruko. Selama kau masih dalam wujud seperti ini." Ia menjeda percakapannya sebentar. Berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya agar 'teman pengganggu' dirinya itu kembali seperti semula. "kau bantu aku mencari penyebab dan cara agar kau bisa berubah kembali, Naruto. Berhubung buku kuno itu ada di sekolah dan kau juga masih harus sekolah, kau berpura-pura jadi sepupunya Ino."

Sakura menatap Naruto dari pantulan cermin. Naruto saat ini memang mirip dengan Ino jika dilihar dari warna rambut dan iris matanya.

"Kita mencari solusinya sama-sama."

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela napas berat. Sesaat ia merutuki kebiasaan dirinya yang suka menjaili gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Namun ia juga merasa senang karena mungkin, hari-hari kedepannya ia bisa lebih lama bersama dengan Sakura karena harus mengembalikan wujudnya seperti semula.

**... **

Entah keberuntungan atau apalah itu, ketika Sakura dan Naruto hendak pergi dari tempat Sakura, mereka berdua menemukan Ino dan seorang anak kecil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino. Ia berlari-lari disusul oleh bocah berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Ah, Ino! Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu saat ini ..." Pandangannya beralih pada bocah berambut merah di samping Ino. "hei, Ino, bocah ini siapa?" Ia mencubit gemas pipi bocah itu sedangkan yang dicubit membalasnya dengan tatapan garang.

"Err, Sakura, itu Gaara-_kun_." Mendengar nama Gaara disebutkan, langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya menarik-narik pipi bocah menggemaskan itu. Gaara katanya?

"Apa?" pekik Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Bukan hanya Sakura, Naruto pun ikut melebarkan bola matanya disertai mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Mereka berdua mengamati bocah itu. Memang mirip Gaara kecil.

Ino mengacuhkan keheranan Sakura. Ia sendiri merasa heran dengan kehadiran seorang gadis yang juga berpakaian seragam sekolahnya.

"_Forehead_, siapa dia?" Telunjuk Ino mengarah pada Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara pada Ino. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah cengiran. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menerangkan apa yang terjadi.

Gadis bersurai _pink _itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto, lalu kembali pada Ino.

"Kau tahu? Dia Naruto? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan ramuan yang kubuat." Perkataannya ia gantungkan mengingat Gaara yang juga tiba-tiba mengecil menjadi anak-anak. "jangan bilang kau juga mengalami hal seperti itu?!"

"Ya Sakura. Kau lihat sendiri."

"Err, kita harus mencari tahu mengapa ini bisa terjadi Ino."

Ino mengangguk lemas. Sakura pun ikut mengangguk. Semua ini memang kesalahan mereka. Andai saja mereka tak pernah mencoba membuat ramuan itu atau tak mencari buku kuno sialan itu, mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi. Mungkin. Tapi kita tak tahu bukan apa yang akan direncanakan Tuhan kepada makhluk ciptaannya?

**...**

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Yo NaruSaku lovers! Saya kembali membawakan ff NS yang gaje nan abal-abal. Soalnya idenya gak nahan buat dikeluarin(?)**

**Hm.. maaf yaa kalau banyak kesalahan di ff ini. Gak sempet dicek ulang dan saya ngetiknya sambil WA-an. Saya sempet galau dan bergaje ria dengan dua orang, haha #abaikan**

**Oh ya, ini cuma three shot kok, gak bakal berchapter-chapter. Juga bakal dijadiin trilogi, haha. Satu NaruSaku, satu GaaIno dan ff satunya lagi masih entah pake pair apa. Masih bingung =="**

******Yak, terakhir, tinggalkan review nyok~ reader baik selalu meninggalkan jejaknya walaupun hanya sepatah dua patah asalkan jangan goyang patah-patah(?) #ngelantur**

******...**

******Regards,**

******MizuRaiNa**


End file.
